Night Sky
by The Cuboid
Summary: China and Russia sharing their innermost fears.


After a good whole year, China finally had the time to meet his fellow countries. The past year was busy. China struggled in the path of socialism, establishing country owned factories, producing metal, punishing imperialists…

His boss dream big, but lacks the means to achieve them.

Though, China was loyal and believe in the miracle his countrymen so willingly belief.

He thought it was a matter of faith.

But no matter how hard he had worked. His boss wanted things faster better and more. He kept insisting on the point that China can tell when he was going quote it before starting a sentence.

"Fast, better and more."

And that was what that had become a familiar slogan.

The gathering was a modest one. France insisted on supplying a dozen boxes of champagne.

"The merrier the better."

No one argued better than Brother France.

It was an awkward gathering since two important countries who had dominating presences was constantly glaring at each other.

"Hey pal. Congratulations on sending the first man to space." American slapped Russia's back with all his might. The big boned man would have fallen over if not for his steady weight and body frame.

" _Spaseeba_. I like your Americans' sci-fi novels. Always a new way to intrigue their readers with aliens and conspiracy theories, don't they? I found inspirations from them." Russia gave a good natured chucked but it sounds malicious to the opposing country.

The glaring continues.

Weaker countries distant themselves from the cold war while their familiar allies stay beside them, conversing nonchalantly as nothing unusual was happening. Occasionally, they serve to break two edgy countries that were itching for a punch.

China was considered to be one of these countries but he dare not restrain the bulky man whose side he was on. He also knew better not to anger America.

"Come we are not kids are we. Let resolve this matter on friendly negotiations." England said as the flaring was reaching the peak.

England's advice was unheeded.

"Churchill and his iron curtain. Well, it came true doesn't it?" France snickered at England's distress and watched the cold war in amusement.

"Well, let's not see our relationship strains further." France offers Russia a glass of champagne.

"True." Being former allies of the Triple Entente, Russia liked France casual invitations. The country, no doubt, had ulterior motives for being friendly, but Russia was tempted to ignore them as he accepted France one offer after another.

China was encouraged by his boss to maintain a good relationship with the Russia. They were allies in the least for being fellow communist.

But didn't the Sino-soviet relationship sour recently.

Let that be damned. China decided.

He wanted to mend the relationship between them. It was the least he could do for his country.

He took France invitation as a chance to bond with Russia.

" _Bon nuit_. China." France greeted him, sounding elated after drinking.

" _Ni hao_."

Russia acknowledges him with a friendly smile.

China was fearful of that particular friendliness. He sat down quietly while observing the two western countries talk.

France told adventurous tales of how he courted charming ladies.

While he lectured on how technical the whole process is, China eyed secretly at Russia. His face was interested but impassive to China.

France was working on his fifth bottle of champagne when he finally passed out.

China was now fully aware of the silence around them.

Without flirtatious France's continuous bragging, China had no idea what to talk. He was not political like England and still had a hazy grasp on Carl Marx's theories despite twenty years of being a socialist country.

That was unavoidable since he knew that most ideas that sprouted in him were propagandas and was far from the original idea of communism.

His mind strained to think of a conversation.

Then he remembers a song popularized among his countrymen. It was invented to badmouth America's imperialism.

Lyrics were catchy, sure, but what should be done about it?

Sing?

Fortunately, Russia spoke first.

"France sure passes out fast."

"Yes. He does."

Silence continued. They walked towards the balcony.

"China. What do you think was out there? In space I mean."Russia asked an unexpected question.

"I don't know. Didn't you prove that there is only vacuum and dust out there?" China referred to Russia's recent achievement and frowned.

He was not familiar with space exploration.

"No. I meant before men discover all this." Russia shook his head.

"Like when?"

"You are old aren't you?"Russia was being curt and did not realize so.

China glared. Yes. He was one of the oldest countries among them. But strangely, he didn't want to be reminded of it."

You mean when I am still young?"

"Yes. What did you thought of it thousands of years ago?"

"I don't remember…"China trailed off.

He always hated the night skies, fearful of it.

Just fearful.

They resemble Russia in a way.

Big, powerful, the unknown.

The unmapped night sky was an inspiration of myth. His countrymen made up stories of god and goddesses out of the stars and celestial bodies. They might even go as far as worshiping them.

"There's a legend." China said staring at the blinking stars.

"A legend?"

"I am sure you have heard of it before. Chinese Valentine, the Qi Xi." China recalled the times when he truly believed that legend and would wish the meeting of those two stars as he stared at them.

"Double seventh? I am aware of the festival but not its story." Russia sounded strangely intrigued.

"Well." China paused. His storytelling was a bit rusty.

"It was said that the daughter of the goddesses, which is Vega fell in love with a cowherd, Niu Lang that was the Altair and married him. They had children and lived happily until the Goddess of Heaven was angry to find out her daughter had married a mere mortal. The goddesses separated the couple with a river so they will never meet again. The magpies took pity of the couple and form the bridge of magpies once a year so they can be together for a single night."

"Well, your countrymen are creative."Russia exclaimed.

China was not sure if he was sincere but nodded in agreement.

China felt a tap on his shoulders and realized Russia had sat more closely than before.

Russia pointed at a star.

"I don't know the story till now but knew the stars in it."

"That's Altair."

Russia pointed at another star.

"And that's Vega."

"I think the Milky Way that separates the two symbolizes the river."

China cannot differentiate one cluster of stars from another. Thousands of years passed since he dabbed himself in astrology. He never touched the confusing department after the fuss of _Zhang Heng's_ invention died. After all, he was said to have no patience and talent from those who taught him astrology.

"Funny. You don't know the stories but know the stars."

"I like astrology."

A comfortable silence grew as they continue to gaze at the night sky. China did not know what the sky seem to the other country, maybe a series of recognition among the stars after careful observance and studies. But to China, the stars are stars. No one star is different from the other. He liked it that way. Putting all thoughts aside, China tried to enjoy the pleasant companion of them.

"You had not answer my question, had you?" Russia said suddenly.

"What question?" China was annoyed to be disturbed in the midst of tranquility.

"How do you feel about the night?"

"Hmm." China started recalling poems. "My countrymen like writing the moon."

"The moon…"

"Yes. There was even a drunken poet who wrote about how he wished to fly up there."

"Are we coming to myths again?"

"No. The poet wished to. But he decided against it as he fears for the cold on the moon. He also loved the mortal realm for being free and warm."

"What a funny poet." Russia chuckled.

"In truth, he just misses his brother. He wrote how he hated the moon for its roundness as he and his brother was separated."

China thought of Japan, Hong Kong, Korea and his sister, Taiwan.

"What did it have to do with the moon?" Russia was confused with the Chinese expression.

"Roundness means complete. It symbolizes the completeness in family gatherings." China pointed out

"What happens after that?"

"The poet forgave the moon as nothing is perfect in this world. He wishes everyone on earth to have a peaceful life and consoled those who are separated by saying they can still share the beautiful moon even thousand miles apart."

"I am happy for the poet. He had a brother to miss for."

China thought Russia was like a child. It was the first time he had someone that took the poet feelings in this way and can have such strange thought of them.

He had shared the poem with others before for it is a well known piece, but never had they gave such straightforward thoughts on the poet outlook. Most was only able to praised the poetic words or beauty of the poem.

China felt overwhelmed.

Is this Russia the Russia everybody fears and distant themselves from?

"China. Why didn't you answer my question?" he saw Russia staring at him.

China was to evade the question again.

"I hate the night sky. It makes me think that I am isolated from everyone." Russia said before China had the chance to reply.

So this is Russia.

"I hate the night sky. It makes me feel puny and worthless." China heard himself saying. He felt oblige to confess as Russia confessed his loneliness.

"I hate everybody who made me feel helpless."

Russia was shock on the confession was not concealed. He did not deny them and gave a nod of affirmation for China to go on.

China was honest now. Why hide anything?

"Well, even you."

China wanted to say it in a flat unconcerned voice. The pain was leaking into his words.

Russia looked at the short country next to him. China had suffered since the start of the Opium war. He was also one of those responsible for pushing unfair contracts on the country, driving it to it poverty, felling its empire, extorting its people.

For once, Russia felt wronged by his countrymen.

But the China himself was also responsible for the consequences so he had borne the pain silently without seeking help or complaining. Tonight was the first he had told anyone.

China hated the night sky.

It reminded him of pain and failure.

China wanted a good memory to mend that pain.

"Let's form an alliance to beat the enemy." China pointed upwards.

He was sure he did not drink that night, but his mind can't be in a sober state to talk such nonsense.

"Do you mean we are friends?" Russia willingly played along the game.

"Yes. We are." China nodded in affirmation.

They laughed as the cold winds blow by.

 **A/N: Please forgive me for any mistakes made on the facts and feel free to point them out. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
